


512 shades of red

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Armitage Hux, Edgeplay, Eventual Fluff, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hux is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: Hux misses Ren but is too stubborn to do anything about it. Their night then becomes interesting when a recently injured Kylo Ren decides to pursue him instead.





	

General hux kept working as usual but his blue eyes kept drifting towards the camera feed from the medbay. He had hardly left the monitor sense Kylo Ren was recovered, yet his work was somehow unaffected. He pressed his lips together in a rare look of concern, watching as the knight moaned softly and turned over in his sleep, yanking at the various lines that were being run into him.

“Sir?” Came a voice behind Hux.

He sighed and turned around, “What is it?”

“If you don't mind my saying so, you look exhausted.” Mitaka said meekly. “Shall I finish the data mining for you? You must rest.”

The general huffed but he knew the lieutenant was right. He wanted to argue but he was indeed tired, and despite his efforts could focus on nothing besides Kylo Ren in the cameras. He needed to step away, if not momentarily. 

“Very well.” he murmured, stepping down from the console and handing the man his data pad, “But I expect a full report in an hour.” he commanded and walked passed his charge. 

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka replied, dark eyes following the general for a moment before going about his duties.

On his way back to his quarters he stopped in front of the medbay door, wanting nothing more then to see the knight. He scoffed, silently scolding himself being so ridiculous before heading off. 

Kylo Ren's eyes opened as he felt the general's presence outside the door, but soon it faded away again. He sighed. The general hadn't come to see him once. Not sense he had first arrived. He was aware of Hux monitoring of the cameras though, and all the times he had walked passed the med bay door only to keep going as he just did. Force, the man was so prideful. If the general was not going to come to him, the knight would simply go to him instead. 

He sat up, groaning a bit. The bacta had done a fair job of healing him, though the wound on his side seemed to persist. He carefully disconnected himself from the various tubing beside him before setting his feet on the cold floor. He hadn't been out of bed in weeks and shivered instantly, but that did little to deter him. What happened next however, did. 

Once he tried to stand, he fell right to the floor. He gasped sharply, hardly able to catch himself on the shiny surface. He groaned, atrophied muscles not wanting to cooperate with him. He gritted his teeth and shuddered, determined to not allow this to beat him. He fought to rise, large hand reaching up and gripping the side of the bed to pull himself up. He grunted and managed to get to his feet, breathing deeply and attempting to calm himself down before trying again. 

He took a shaky step, then another, leaning heavily on the frame of the bed. He stood there for several moments before attempting to make for the door, falling into it once he stepped forward. He grunted, using the wall to brace himself. He waved his freehand and the door opened, hugging the wall he started off for the generals quarters. 

Hux had taken his time in getting ready for bed as he was still looking over reports even as he was about to lay down. He stripped down to a tank top and sweatpants and sighed before getting comfortable. That nagging urge to see Kylo Ren in the back of his mind returned and he sighed in annoyance, gloved hand smoothing over his face. 

The fact was, it had been bugging him for weeks, but he was not giving in. He didn't care about Ren, or anyone for that matter. The goal was what was important. Still, he found himself picking up his data pad again, this time pulling up the surveillance from the medbay. 

His blue eyes widened once the feed loaded and Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found. He cursed under his breath, thinking a moment before reaching over and grabbing his coat. He placed it over his shoulders and huffed. 

“Dammit, Ren. Where have you gone?” he murmured, getting out of bed and preparing to redress when he heard a rapping at his door. He huffed, stomping over to answer it. 

“What is it n--” he began but stopped once face to face with the knight. 

Kylo Ren gave the general his trademark innocent expression which just annoyed the smaller man to no end.

Hux's brows narrowed, “What the hell do you think you are doing, Ren?” he asked, doing his best to appear annoyed rather than concerned. 

The knight stumbled inside, leaning in anything he could to get around. 

“Did I say you could come in?” Hux asked, shutting the door and locking it. 

“Forgive me. I had to see you.” Kylo Ren replied, shakily sitting down on the smaller man's bed.

The general scoffed, wetting his lips, “You really should not be out of bed, Ren.” he said. “You must go back.” he said, despite not meaning it.

“Please, general.” Ren replied. “I am bound to crawl out of my skin if I were to lie in that bed for one more moment.”

“So you've come to mine?”

“I've missed you. And I know you have too.”

“Nonsense.”

“Oh? Is that why you have hardly taken your eyes away from the feed of the medical bay camera?”

Hux scoffed. How did he know that?

“Leader snoke asked me to keep an eye on you. I am merely doing my job.”

“I would be more inclined to believe you had I not felt your presence outside my door on multiple occasions.”

Hux groaned, “What do you want from me, Ren?”

Kylo Ren stood up, knees shaky as he moved closer, “The truth.” he said. “I know you have longed for me as I have for you.” he said gently, “Caring for another does not make you weak, general.” he said softly. “In fact, you will find that it much appreciated.”

Hux huffed, “Noted.” He murmured, about to continue when Ren’s legs buckled and he caught the larger man. He groaned as he attempted to help keep him grounded, “You need to lay back down.” he murmured and helped the knight back to his bed. “If you refuse to do it there, you will do so here”

The knight seemed pleased by this, “As you say.” he said and placed an arm over the generals coated shoulders, putting minimal weight on him. Ren braced against the bed as they walked around to the side that he usually slept on. The knight managed to get in, scooting down with a content sigh. 

The general would much rather have troopers take Kylo Ren back to the medbay but Hux knew there was no way he'd get away with that. Instead he exhaled heavily, settling down next to the knight once the larger man was finally in the right position.

Kylo Ren scooted over and cuddled the general, purring at him much to his annoyance. He knew that look the knight was giving him.

“I am really not in the mood, Ren.” Hux murmured. 

“Come now, general. It has been weeks.” he cooed, hand raising his leg and slinging it over his feisty lover and moving in close. His large form was now practically engulfing the smaller man. 

Hux snorted, pushing on Kylo Ren's chest as the man leaned in to kiss him, “You amaze me. Not even a crippling injury gets in the way of your libido.”

“Admittedly, it has not.”

“You are barely able to even walk, Ren.”

“Then just kiss me.”

Hux huffed, about to object further when Kylo Ren leaned in and pressed his full lips to his. 

The general remained stiff at first, but a couple of moments into their kiss he was realizing just how much he had missed Kylo Ren's luscious mouth. He hummed and his gloved hand tangled in the knights hair before he kissed the man harder. He sighed and tugged at raven locks, much to Ren's excitement.

Kylo Ren’s tongue began to lick at the general's mouth, hands roaming over his smaller man's trim chest. He soon was opening his robes, groaning once pressure was placed upon his tender wound. Hux seemed to enjoy this and bit over the knights jaw, eventually moving down his neck which excited his larger lover to no end. 

The general pushed Kylo Ren onto his back and began kissing over his ample chest, enjoying the soft sighs of pleasure coming from the knight as his leather gloved smoothed over his skin. The dark jedi hummed, hands coming down to slip off his back boxers. 

Hux shifted upward and pulled his black tank top over his head before helping the larger man out of the rest of his clothing. Kylo Ren pulled down the redheads sweats and kissed him deeply, a gasp of excitement coming from him once Hux was tugging his head back to look at him. 

“You are the worst, Ren. “

“And you enjoy it thoroughly.”

“Shut up.” The general muttered, still attempting to act sickened by the whole thing. Unfortunately for him, kylo ren didn't need to read his mind to know how the man really felt. 

“I missed you.” The knight murmured again, pressing his bare body against Hux's and kissing the side of his face. A small groan escaped his lips again, that blasted bowcaster wound only becoming more agitated as time went on. 

“So sentimental.” Hux mocked, even as he was wrapping a gloved hand around Ren's growing tumescence. In reality, he rather enjoyed Kylo Ren's kisses and the strokes to the nape of his neck, but he was not about to admit it. 

The knight groaned pleasurably, his hips lifting to the much needed attention. 

“Are your wounds even healed enough for this, ren?” he asked, noting how the larger man had been quietly moping in pain. 

“There is only one way to know for certain.” Kylo Ren murmured, large hands reaching up and just caressing over the generals small chest a moment, their eyes meeting.

Hux looked back at Ren inquisitively before the larger man simply began to kiss over his skin. The general squirmed but his defenses were soon breaking down in response to the treatment, particularly once the knights tongue began to swipe over one of his pert nipples. 

“Ren--” he sighed, always weak to his chest being pleasured, as his lover was well aware. 

Kylo Ren moaned softly and bit gently around the generals peak before he was moving over to the other side. His hand rubbed over the previous one, talented mouth quickly causing the redhead to harden and press against him. 

“You…are the absolute living end.” Hux continued to scold lightly but was doing nothing to stop him. 

Feeling used to the man's comments, Ren continued, giving a low moan of excitement. His hand snaked down between them and took a hold of Hux's emerging erection, but to his surprise the general grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, pinning the knights palms above his head. 

“Did I say you could touch me, Ren?” he asked in tones that excited his lover immensely. He knew Hux was enjoying this more than he lead on. Why else would he be falling into the games they usually played? 

“Forgive me, general.” He said, “I may have gotten overzealous.”

Hux sneered at him, “So Impatient. I ought to make you return to the medbay and wait for a day or two.”

“You will not, general.” Kylo Ren replied. “You desire my touch. You’re merely playing hard to get.”

The general snorted, “Is that a fact?”

“Yes.”

“And what makes you presume that I will allow you to touch me?”

“Because you have missed me. Most notably, my talented mouth.”

Hux snorted, “You are insufferable. Maker forbid you actually behave.”

Kylo Ren struggled to sit up and get closer, his lips seeking out Hux's jaw much to his feigned disgust. “Come now, general. Just a quick session and I will return to my room. ”

“Nothing is ever quick with you, Ren.”

“Please.”

Hux sighed. “Very well.”

Still holding Kylo Ren's arms above his head, Hux straddled the larger man's waist and scooted upward. He leaned in, sighing as he ran his cock over Ren's chest.  
The knight groaned once he felt the general's knee placing pressure over his sensitive wound but he didn't give a damn. He was much more interested in the way his lover was rubbing against his chest. 

Hux moaned softly with elation, his gloved hands gripping the knights pecks while he pushed his dick between them. Kylo Ren sighed and kept his hands where the general left them knowing that the redhead wouldn't be pleased if he didn't. 

“General…”

“Do you like it when I fuck your chest, Ren?”

“Yes. Very much.” 

Kylo Ren panted softly and licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to have the generals tumescence between them. 

Hux hummed and continued, running his cock over one of the larger man's nipples then the other, and much to his delight. He pinched one of the knights peaks, a smirk came across his his face once he noted Ren's opening mouth, his gaze eyeing the redheads moving cock. 

“Do you want me in your mouth, Ren?”

“Please.”

Hux lifted an eyebrow. 

“General.”

“Good boy.” The smaller man praised, deciding to tease Kylo Ren for a few more moments before granting his request. 

The general moved in even more, his cock at Ren's lips, much to his delight. He licked at the tip, his own hardness twitching in his excitement. A gloved hand directed the shaft into Kylo Ren's waiting mouth and he moaned, still having to sit up a bit to take the smaller man's length in even further.

After a moment, Hux actually leaned forward a bit, wanting to feel the brunt of the man's talents. He sighed, not at all disappointed as Ren's tongue swirled around his cock and his full lips came over it, back and forth. 

With his hands planted on each side of the knight he scooted forward a bit more so that he could sit up, giving the slightest sighs of pleasure with Kylo Ren expertly pleasured his cock. He slowly reached behind him, grabbing a hold of the knights tumescence and giving it a hard stroke. 

Ren whimpered pleasurably, head bobbing up and down while Hux's hand did the same. His free hand came up to tug at the larger man's hair again to both excite and encourage him. He felt Kylo Ren hardening more in his hand and he smirked, his thumb teasing the head of his lovers well endowed shaft. 

The knight squirmed underneath Hux, his ample chest heaving in pleasure. He moaned around the length in his mouth and moved his hips into his lovers gloved hand. Pleased with this, the general stroked him harder, much to his delight. He hummed and kissed redheads tip before taking his cock inside his mouth again. 

The general hummed a bit, his hand sliding off Kylo Ren's shaft and reaching for a bottle of lubrication sitting next to them. He popped the top open and spread it across his leather clad fingers before slipping them down into the other's tight hole. The larger man moaned around his cock and began to take him in even deeper in response. Hux gave an excited growl before he pumped and scissored his fingers inside Ren as the knight eagerly moved his full lips over his length. 

“Blast it all, Ren.“ The general murmured, “Must you be so good at this? “ he said and pushed his fingers in more, earning more muffled moans from Kylo Ren. “I should just fuck you right now.”

The knight pulled off Hux's cock and panted, “Yes. Please, general.”

“Do you think you really deserve that, Ren? After the way you slunk into my quarters and seduced me?”

Kylo Ren grinned, “I highly doubt you have any complaints, general.”

Hux scoffed, “Luckily for you, that’s correct.” He admitted and climbed off his larger lover. He parted the knights thighs and shoved his fingers in again, certain he wasn't fully stretched yet. 

Ren moaned and tipped his head back, “Oh, force. That feels so nice.” he breathed before licking over his bitten up lip. “Please, more.”

The smaller man smirked, “But you're so tight, Ren. I may not even fit.”

Kylo Ren purred and gave the man a smile, “You will fit perfectly, general.”

Hux hummed, “As you say.” 

He pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the lube before he was settling between his lover’s legs. The knights heart hammered against his chest, so eager to have the general inside him again. The redhead didn't make it quick, though, the tip of his shaft barely sliding in at first. 

Kylo Ren whimpered, “General, please…”

Hux grunted and planted his hands on either side of Ren before he moved forward, slowly but surely hilting himself inside of him. He moved immediately, too needy to not to do so.

The knight sighed happily and attempted to move back against the smaller man as he usually did, only to be met with more pain to his side. He groaned, gripping the general’s shoulders.

“Hold still, Ren.” He commanded and Kylo Ren obeyed, as difficult as that was. The general wasn't exactly being gentle either. After the initial teasing, he began pounding into the larger man, his own need building up inside. 

The knight turned his head to the side and moaned shamelessly, attempting to lay there and simply allow the general to fuck into him. But it felt so good. It had been far too long. He panted and moved his body again after a moment, making lewd noises while he he did so. 

Hux admittedly enjoyed the sight but he worried about the knight hurting himself. Still, it was all too easy to get caught up in the moment, and before he knew it he was moving eagerly inside Ren and leaning in, their lips and teeth meeting in an aggressive kiss. 

“Ren…” The general breathed, losing his normal control and thrusting into the knight more and more. He kept moving and panting along with Kylo Ren until a particular whimper from the man caught his attention. He ended up slowing down once he began feeling wetness against his skin. 

The knights side had been causing him pain but he did not say anything, and now it appeared to be bleeding. Still, kept grinding against the general, his lust knowing no bounds. Hux had to hold him down to make him quit. 

“Stop, Ren. Your wound has come open.” He said, sighing as he pulled from his lover to examine it. 

Kylo Ren whimpered, peering down as the general carefully pressed around the marred flesh. He hit a particularly tender spot and the knight gasped and groaned, face wrenched in pain. But instead of being concerned, Hux appeared to be intrigued. 

The sound that Ren had made was a tantalizing one, so much that he poked the area so that he would make it again. His lover panted and gritted his teeth, repeating the sound, his dark eyes looking at the smaller man inquisitively. 

“General…?”

“Does it really hurt that much, Ren? 

“Yes. Ever since the wound occurred.”

Hux hummed, “You make for such delightful sounds in your agony.” He said, blue eyes peering up at Ren, “I want to hear you make more.”

The knight swallowed thickly, “As you wish, general.”

The redhead circled the singed area with his gloved hand, his fingers dipping down inside the wound shallowly, an excited sigh escaping him. 

Kylo Ren tensed, black coated nails fisting the sheets while he tried to endure. He barely made a noise this time, much to Hux's disapproval.

“I said I want to hear you moan, Ren.” he scolded, pushing his fingers in even deeper.  
The knight gasped sharply and made another noise of pain, trembling in response to the intensity of it. He didn't remember the wound hurting this bad when it was first inflicted, but he chalked all of that up to adrenaline. Unfortunately, he was now in agony, yet his erection reminded, much to Hux's amusement. 

“Still so hard, Ren.” The general mused, lustful tones in his voice as his freehand grabbed his lovers cock, exciting him. “You never could resist a good bout of abuse.”

“Y--yes, general.” Kylo Ren gasped, his breath hitching as he writhed underneath the treatment and released another whine. 

Hux’s hand stroked over Ren's length while he leaned in, licking over the outside of the gash on his side. He circled around the area and teased it with his tongue, enjoying how the man’s skin twitched underneath him.

The knight moaned fully, in both pain and pleasure, deciding that he quite enjoyed the mix. “General--take me. Please.” He breathed out.

“Very well, but I'm not going to stop, and neither are you.” The general warned, fingers once again caressing the sensitive scar tissue while his other hand moved over his tumescence.

Kylo Ren panted, his lust filled eyes meeting with his smaller lovers. “Yes, general. I beg of you. Place your fingers inside and twist it.” he growled, earning an approving smirk from Hux.

The general quickly shifted upward, wasting little time in sliding his erection inside Kylo Ren once more. The larger man tipped his head back on a moan that only grew louder once his lover began to twist his fingers inside of his gaping wound. 

Hux began to moan as well, so excited by the sounds that Ren was making. He had never heard anything like it before, from him or anyone. He was already approaching his climax but he fought it, desiring to finish his lover off first. 

Ren groaned and moved back against the general again, deep pants and gasps coming from his full lips. He grabbed a tight hold of his own shaft and stroked, something he normally wouldn't do without permission but he needed it. The intense pain and the strokes to his cock had him seeing stars, his throat dry from the sounds of pleasure flowing from his lips. 

“More--more. Please, general. Force, don't stop.” He whined, thick strands of pre spilling over the tip of his cock.

Hux panted roughly, “That's it, Ren. Come for me. Now.” He commanded, gloved hand working Kylo Ren's wound in such a way that the pain slammed up his spine and rocked him to his very core. 

He squirmed underneath the smaller man, a stream of pleasure charged words pouring from his lips. He arched off the bed and screamed, his shaft expanding and spurting his seed across his own chest, as well as the general’s. He sighed, barely unable to gather his bearings before Hux was pushing him onto his hands and knees. 

Kylo Ren's arms shook underneath him as he tried to hold himself up from the pain and the atrophy, but soon the general was pushing his face to the bed and fucking him hard from behind. He shouted in his pleasure, allowing Hux to do as he pleased. He had no choice by this point. He was too exhausted and weak to move. 

The general yanked Ren's hips to his own, panting and eagerly chasing his own release. He groaned and wrapped his arms his lover's waist, pulling him into his cock again and again until he was finally there, groaning as his hot cum painted Kylo Ren's insides.

He sighed loudly and fell beside the larger man, small chest heaving as his heart raced against it. Such a great orgasm was sorely missed and he truly needed it. He laid there a moment before he managed to collect himself, knowing that he needed to help Kylo Ren.

“Roll over, Ren.” He murmured as he pushed at the larger man's shoulder, managing to help him to lay on his back. 

The knight whimpered, in intense pain now that the experience was over. He watched through hazy eyes as Hux leaned over him and quickly retrieved a bacta patch, placing it over his aggravated wound. He sighed in relief, the pain dulling almost instantly.

“Are you alright, Ren?” Hux asked, unable to hide his concern this time. 

Kylo Ren smiled wanly, “Yes, general.” He replied. “Completely.”

The smaller man flashed a faint smile, “We must get you back to the medbay.” As much as he wanted the man to stay, he was very concerned about his wound now. In a way, he felt guilty for not controlling himself, but that was the best sex they had ever had and they both knew it. Besides, kylo ren was tough. Hux was certain that he would be fine.

The general called medical droid to load the knight into a bed and roll him back to the medical wing, following close behind. Once Ren was back in his rightful place and hooked back up the monitors, he dismissed the droids and sat beside him. 

“That was wonderful general.” Kylo Ren murmured. 

“Surely.” Hux replied, trying to revert back to his cold ways but he was wasn't fooling the knight. “Now go to sleep, Ren.” He said and went to stand but the larger man grabbed his hand. 

“Stay with me?” he asked with big eyes. “Just until I am able to.”

The general sighed, “Very well.” he replied and sat back down, crossing one leg over the other. A silent fell between them and he sighed, blue eyes focusing on the medbay door. 

Kylo Ren watched Hux for a moment, a longing look in his eyes while their hands still interlocked. “General--”

“I know, Ren.” Hux said, not looking at him. “Now shut your eyes.”


End file.
